


The Misadventures of Captain Bluebeard & Long Max Silver

by OneLonelyWriter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universes, F/F, Gen, Max Needs A Hug, Shorts, Slice of Life, multiple POVs, multiple characters, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyWriter/pseuds/OneLonelyWriter
Summary: The story of Max’s and Chloe’s relationship in the eyes of others.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Kate's POV**

Kate can't remember a time where she was just able to sit on the Blackwell benches in peace and silence without being hassled by Victoria or her crew.

Being able to draw the squirrels lured in by treats that always just scurried along the courtyards or the birds tweeting in the trees completely unaware, having a small breeze push back her clothes and hair, and have Max always sitting next to her trying to capture the wildlife just like her with her camera.

And _trying_ was the key word. Currently, Max had to deal with Chloe trailing behind her only a step away, being loud and scaring away all the animals from her. Max would repeatedly turn around to scold her that she was being so and try to make her sit down and away so she could do her pictures.

Obviously it wasn't working and Chloe continued to trail her like a lost puppy, moving in step with Max. Kate couldn't help it, she laughed at the absurd display, earning her a glare as Max turned around accusingly, "You think this is funny? Did you set her up to do this?"

Kate simply smiled innocently at Max while Chloe glanced at Max with a grin, "Of course not, Max." Kate giggled.

"See, Maxi?" Chloe leaned down and closer to Max's crouched form, "What? Am I just not allowed to spend time with my _girlfriend?_ "

To Max's credit, she didn't indulge Chloe's words at all, simply turning back and taking a quick shot at a brave squirrel who had moved closer since Chloe had stopped moving with such animated gestures.

Of course Chloe wouldn't let her take the shot and moved her foot slightly to ward away the squirrel before Max could flash her camera at it, and Max turned back with a huff, "I enjoy spending time with you, Chloe. But could you _not_ trample the ground like a giant?"

"What? Like this?" Chloe mimed with raising her knee to chest level, ready to stomp, before Max pushed against her chest to make her stumble and end the demonstration

"Yes, just like that." Max started walking away from the courtyard, obviously done with Chloe's obnoxiousness while trying to take pictures, and with Chloe following obediently in tow.

Max turns back to Kate sitting silently on the bench still, asking her, "Do you want to come with us? We're going to go down to Two Whales in a bit."

Chloe also turns back with a mischievous grin, eyes sparkling, "Yeah, but we'll have to drop you off right after."

Max's eyes widen before harshly elbowing Chloe's ribs, making the taller girl chuckle at her. Kate doesn't want to imagine the implications.

So instead she waves them off with a gentle rejection, "No thank you. I'd like to draw more squirrels without the distraction." Picking up her pencil, and pointedly placing it back onto the paper as squirrels start to reemerge as if wanting to be modeled by her.

Max nods to Kate, then turned to Chloe with an unimpressed expression, "That's your confirmation that you do sound like a troll stomping around." And starts walking away.

Chloe follows with a amused retort, "I thought it was a giant."

"A giant troll. How's that?" Max replies.

"You wound me, Maximus. I thought you loved me."

Kate can still even see Chloe's actions of placing a hand over her chest, with accentuated gestures as they continue walking further and further away with their voices barely dimming. No doubt the school can hear them. Or at least Chloe.

"Who told you that?"

"A little doe once said-"

Max cuts her off with a loud exclamation, "Okay! I got it! Let's go to Two Whales!"

"And after?" Chloe sounds positively... actually, Kate doesn't want to read into it. It's not up to her to know what they'll do.

"And after... I might have a surprise." Too much information, Max. 

Chloe grabs Max's hand and takes the lead, laughing joyously, "Hella yes! Let's go, Max!" 

All Kate could now hear were the two girls laughing as they made their way to the parking lot, hopefully to go eat at Two Whales.

Maybe next time she'd go with them, but right now, Kate was content to simple watch them go walk out into the distance together.

Besides, next time she'll have to ask Max to the wedding.


	2. Operation: Get Together

**Dana's POV**

Dana always thought Max to be the kind and introverted student, always glad to call her a friend, and for the most part: Dana was right.

Until she wasn't.

Dana doesn't know what happened and she's not sure she wants to know, having asked about it previously and getting an even more nervous and evasive answer to her questions (Though, not the normal embarrassed kind one would get for asking about a relationship).

But, what she does know, is that the kind and introverted Max Lamefield became the rad and confident Maximus Caulfield, the talk of the school within a week. Even someone like Victoria Chase couldn't get those types of rankings in such little time even when she DID try.

Or, at least, Max is when she is with another infamous Chloe Price.

The skateboarding trash-talking punk who got expelled from Blackwell.

At least, that's what the stories say. Max and anybody who takes time to know Chloe would actually call her a lovable idiot who wanted to salvage the happiness of her life.

And totally head over heels for Max- but what does she know?

From an outside view from anybody that wasn't these two's friends, they're relationship would be quite the spectacle. But from Dana's point of view, having the gift of being Max's friend even before Chloe, found their whole relationship endearing and frustrating.

Endearing because, well, look at them!

Frustrating because it took them over a decade to do this. She might've not been there, but hearing that even makes her frustrated with the two even if they are together (no matter what Max or anybody says) now.

For example, take right now; walking out of the dormitories and instantly seeing Chloe leaning all chill against the brick wall, obviously waiting for Max.

Gliding in front of Max to block her path with a trying mischievous smirk turned dorky grin, Chloe announces herself with a hand of her chest.

"Hello, my Max. My love- no, my dearest love- no, my maximum... My-" Chloe's face grows ever more confused trying to find the right... name.

Max cuts her stammering off with a simple and unimpressed, "Yes, Chloe?"

Chloe doesn't seem to care much at being interrupted, dropping her hand from her chest and removing the confused look on her face, simply smiling back, "How was your day?"

"Do you really care?"

"Of course I do! How couldn't I?" Chloe gives a dramatic gasp and throws an arm over Max, "What kind of bestest friend would I be?"

_Friend._ Yeah, sure. If you say so.

"The kind that doesn't ask if a boring school day was anything but boring."

"Aw, but Max- knowing you, I'm sure your day was hella exciting."

"Not anymore." And Max starts to walk away, Chloe following after her less than a second later (with a small frown after the words) with a bright grin, leaving Dana to chase after them in the back.

* * *

Dana saw a few people staring at Max and Chloe walking to the parking lot in front of the school together, laughing and playfully shoving. 

Nobody had really ever seen Max being so open and carefree without Chloe by her side, and they were all curious about how they came to be, all making their own assumptions. Some good and some... a bit more on the... far-fetched side.

While Chloe might've been completely fine shouting out her confessions, Max wasn't so keen; as she claimed, saying they could say whatever and it wouldn't do anything.

Of course, Chloe wouldn't refuse whatever Max was saying, so she stayed quiet for her sake.

Dana slid up to their sides, losing focus on each other and instead on her, and Dana almost felt bad for breaking their sacred moment.

But luckily, she was here to offer something even better for them. She hoped. Or at least, she hoped they didn't refuse.

"Hey guys. Did you hear about the Halloween Party?" Dana inquired.

"Yeah, the one with poster literally everywhere?" Chloe asked, gesturing all around the courtyard where instead plenty -and probably too many- hung around.

"Yeah. That one."

"What about it?" Chloe asked, while Max nudged her a bit, knowing who's hosting.

And that would be Dana herself. "Well, I'm the host of that party and I would appreciate if you guys came with me and Trevor."

"Oh cool. Trevor is gonna be there?" Chloe said offhandedly.

"Yup. And I want you two to come as well."

The pair glanced at each other in a quick succession, then turned back to Dana and shrugged, "Sure. It could be fun." Max said.

Dana perked up a smiled brightly, "It will be fun! I promise." They smiled back.

Now that her mission to get these dorks together with her and Trevor, she started to slow down and turned back, yelling over her shoulder, "See you at the party, lovebirds!" Dana rushed away before she could see their expressions.

Operation: Get Together is a go!


End file.
